damaliascrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Valeri class Aircraft Carrier
|origin=Grand Valerius States |years_of_service=1935-2000 |used_by=* Grand Valerius States |wars=World War II |designer= |designed=1932-1935 |manufacturer=Valeric National Naval Yards |unit_cost= 942,650 Valeris |years_of_production=1935-1944 1974-1976 |number_produced= *(First Batch) 6 *(Second Batch) 2 |variants=*Valeri class Aircraft Carrier *Valeri Class Aircraft Carrier (Heavy) *Valeri Modernization Program *Valeri class Aircraft Carrier (Nuclear Refit) |weight=*(Displacement Normal Load) 49,052 Long Tonnes *(Displacement Deep Load) 56,200 Long Tonnes |length=(Waterline) 290 m (Overall) 305.8 m |height=98 m |width=45 m |crew=*5600 Sailors *600 Aircrew and Pilots |armour=*Belt: 300-400mm *Tower 40-55mm |main_armament=*4x1 67mm K34/70 *Complement of 400 Planes |secondary_armament=*4x2 105mm AAK-34 *4x6 37mm AAK-35 *16 25mm AAK-31 *6 15mm OTK-24 |engine=*4 20000 SHP Kir AKC Engines *(Post 1974) 1 Nuclear Reactor |power= |transmission= |suspension= |speed= 38 knots }} Valeri class Aircraft Carriers, named after the same town where the first Valeris were minted, were a class of 8 ships, all having slight differences due to crew modifications, or major re-hauls as with the latter 2 ships of the class. It was also the first Aircraft Carrier in the Valeric Navy. Variants Heavy The Heavy Valeri Class Aircraft Carrier was an unofficial variant, of which was only seen on the Tealesh, made by the crew while in Dock in 1943 which upgraded the 25mm and 37mms to 50mm AAK-38s with 4 being in Quad Mounts, and the rest in Dual mounts. It also took out hangar space reducing the complement to about 300, while adding 2 100cm Torpedo Tubes and a 105mm K36/100. However this variant was not officially listed, and was only identified after the war due to eyewitness testimony. Modernized In 1944 the Admiralty called for the Valeri to be modernized this was to be tested with 3 ships Lakini, Alin and Kalin, however the dry-docks where the latter two were to be built and laid down were captured, and the Lakini was the only one laid down. The design was to have modernized radar equipment, improved top speed of 46 knots, and the replacing of the 37mm AAK-35 Sextuplet mounts with 60mm AAK-45/60 Dual Mounts. It also lost it's 67mm anti ship cannons, and the complement was to be increased to 420 planes. However it did not make it out of the design phase, with the hull being completed, and only 1 Prototype for the 60mm AAK-45/60 being completed. The other ships were to have different armaments however these documents are believed to have been destroyed during the war. Though it is known each was to have an expanded complement of aircraft. Nuclear Refit In the 1970s after the reformation of the Grand Valerius States the need for new aircraft carriers was abundant, and as such the old designs were drudged up and were retrofitted to include a Nuclear Powerplant for the Propeller, the replacing of all Anti Aircraft weaponry with, 40mm AKS CIWS Radar based weaapons, or K72-ARKS, the 67mm Cannons were also dropped, and the complement was raised to 1000 planes, and 100 Helicopters, along with an overhaul of the Electronic systems, Radar Systems, and a Combat Information Center being put in the Tower. The Max speed was also increased as a second propeller was added and it could now reach 50 knots at its Top Speed, though its cruising speed was 42 knots. The two ships of these classes would take the names of the 2 ships never completed of the Valeri Class, the Alin and Kalin, and the designations in the new VNSBS as NAKC 1 and 2. Category:Ships Category:Articles by Varino Dynasty